Rivillian Republic
Rivillian is a charter based republic covering the land divided by 3 rivers surrounding Academy. It is a break off of Napolia and it distinguishes itself by its charter which guarantees citizens specific autonomy and rights. History The seed for the Rivillian Republic was planted when General Rivil, having successfully freed the riverlands from the Xolmeth, refused orders to assault Kaliin and the Academy. The general had stated in his refusal letter that doing so was not only strategic folly, but counter to the revolutionary principles. As the Academy ruled were not under any form of caste system and the Academy seemed to provide peace and freedom to its inhabitants. As winter approached, general Rivil made camp with his army. Deciding to sit on any further campaigning until the spring. It was during that first winter that his army fortified the lands north and began receiving refugees from Napolia. The refugees, largely wealthy merchants and landholders, claimed to be victims of having their lands and goods seized by the Triumvirate for the good of the people to deal with the food shortages. Rivil, who was dealing with a similar dilemma for his army, had arranged payment and exchange of services from the locals he had recently liberated from Xolmeth, not wishing to turn them foe while he camped in their lands. It was during this flood of refugees that he received orders to begin the reallocation of resources from the newly freed lands to the people of Napolia. He refused citing inability to pay. He was told to take the resources by force. Ignoring this order he continued with the arrangements he had already made for his army. As the first spring thaw came, a recall letter was sent to the general, demanding he return to Napolia to answer for his insubordination. Instead, the General held a meeting with a combination of his military staff, and prominent refugees and locals. After 3 days, the meeting adjourned. A proclamation sent out by the attendants of the meeting stated that the people in this land had no desire to join with the nation of Napolia or with Xolmeth for the time being. To ensure this, Rivil was named Guardian Protector of the land to secure it from foreign interests. He was to hold that position only until the will of the people could be ascertained as to their governing. After a few flippant responses to the Triumvirate, Rivil set about fortifying the northern and southern borders of the land. In the meantime, communities throughout the land sent representatives to a Charter Convention held in a prewar city known as The Sisters. After almost a year of deliberations a Charter based Republic was proposed, and after a year or so of debate and modification, voted and accepted as the governing document of the land. Rivil was unanimously nominated to maintain his position as Guardian Protector, and the republic, so happy with his vigilance named the new nation after him. He had effectively fended of several incursions attempted by the Xolmeth kingdom during this time, and had simultaneously curried the favor of many wealthy men both in Rivillian and Napolia. Causing even more to move themselves into the new nation. Finally after 4 years since refusing his recall, the Napolite armies began moving to river that bordered Rivillian. Bringing with him the might of his host, he met with the Triumvirate's delegation demanding his surrender and access to the lands of Rivillian. The general's message stated the new nation's independence and that crossing the river would be viewed as an act of war. The army crossed the river and started what is known in Rivillian as the Napolite War (Traitor's War in Napolia). This war lasted close to two years and resulted in few tactical victories for the numerically superior Napolite Armies. Having heavily fortified the south river, it was very costly each time the Napolite's attempted an incursion. Eventually the costly war was abandoned by the Napolites due to unpopularity at home and threats from New Kalia to the Southeast. A year or so after the war, General Rivil was found dead along with many of his household in his estate after throwing one of his famous parties. It seems that he and his guests were poisoned. This assassination is largely believe to be Napolite in origin amongst the Rivillians. Without sufficient support in evidence, the Rivillian Republic voted to not pursue the matter. Postwar, the Rivillian Republic focused its efforts on economic pursuits and had few wars over the following century. Religion No state religion. Probably the most religiously diverse nation in the region. Some of the Larger religions are: Dia's Children Kinling Rivillian Kinling Culture The Rivillian people are seen as negotiators by nature. Bargaining over anything is the way of behavior. To the Rivillian people, everything is a commodity and all things are negotiable. They have a great fondness for entertainment and have adopted their own version of The Games, into it. While there aren't any rigid codes of honor or decorum, there is a general sense of national pride. Technology TL2-3 Highly developed agriculture, irrigation, and even sewage, and rudimentary plumbing. Literacy is common. Economy It is said "Anything and everything can be had in Rivillian... for the right price". Rivillian's economy is largely deregulated and there is no "black market" other than stolen goods. While the nation does have an official currency in silver, money changers abound. While it has a strong agriculture, its people seem to focus on cultivating unique crops and services. Government The Rivillian Republic is a Charter and District based government. The Charter, which is the general governing document, states how all laws are passed, enforced, and judged throughout the land. It also divides and delegates the authority of government. The districts were carved out with the design of the charter. Each district has a Governor and a Senator. The governor is responsible for administering the law within his district and is elected every 3 years. The Senator is elected every 5 years, and represents his district in the Senate which governs the land in general. Any free man may hold office, and any free man may vote. Women, debtors, and non-citizens excluded. The government does little in the way of regulation, except in the realm of treasury and tax. The only taxation that exists is a uniform sales tax. Ethnicity Kalian: Fair-Olive complexion. Variety in bone structure. Usually Brown-Black hair. Variety in eye color. Average height 5’7” (male), 5’5” female. Language Kaliin High Kaliin Misc Rivillian has open borders and an established arrangement with The Academy for mutual protection. Dual citizenship is common. The Rivillian people are known for many famous inventions including the watermill, windmill, pump based plumbing, the crossbow, and the gear.